bienvenuechezlesloudfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
La nouva auto dei Loud
La nuova auto dei Loud is the fifth short of A casa dei Loud. Plot The kids are tired of Vanzilla, so they convince their dad to get a new minivan. Synopsis Vanzilla has broken down, and the kids are forced to push it while Rita sits in the driver's seat. As they push the van home, Lola doesn't contribute to helping, and Rita points out that while everyone agrees that they should get a new van, their father doesn't like the idea, since the van was originally his grandfather's van, and his great grandfather's van, and hopes to pass it down to Lincoln (which leads to the sisters laughing at Lincoln, much to his annoyance). When they finally get home, Rita reminds them that after dinner, she needs the kids to push the van for her so she can get to pottery class. Fed up with having to push to van, the Louds need to figure out how to convice their dad into getting a new van. Lincoln sugggests that they try to approch the subliminal way, which all the sisters agree to, not before getting scolded by Lola. (Who had gotten hit by a tree branch tree blocks down and had been forgoten by her siblings.) The next day, the kids try to persuade Lynn Sr. by doing favors for him that have the van involved, such as making a pancake shaped like a van, complimenting him with van-related puns, and solving homework problems that involve car travel. The next day, Lynn Sr. awakens to the smell of a spray. Liking the smell, he asks himself what it is. Lisa approches him, and tells him it's her latest experiment: a spray that replicates the smell of a brand new car. Now fully conviced, Lynn Sr. declares that the Louds are going to get a new minivan, much to the happiness of the rest of the Louds. Sometime later, Lynn Sr. arrives home with a sleek brand new van, which he nicknames "Veronica". Amazed at the new van, the kids and Rita attempt to enter, but Lynn Sr. intentionally closed the door on them, not wanting to get the brand new van dirty. Before he can let anybody in, Lynn Sr. makes his family go trough inspection (which ends up taking all day). With everybody in, Lynn Sr. is ready to take the van for a spin. However, they back up a few feet, then drive back forward. When Lynn Sr. orders for everyone to get out, the Louds immediately begin to complain. When Lynn Sr. is asked why they barely moved, he simply reptiles that he doesn't want to milage the skyrocket, and sternly repeats his order for them to get out, much to everyone's (except Lynn Sr.'s) annoyance. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Brian Stephank as Lynn Sr. *Jill Talley as Rita Leni, Lynn, and Lily, have no lines. However, some of them are heard grunting, laughing, and cheering. Trivia *It is revealed that Lynn knows how to cook. *Lynn Sr.'s father and grandfather were shown on-screen for the first time. Errors *When Lola was telling Lincoln that she practiced the song for four hours, her right eyelashes were missing. References *''Vantastic Voyage'' - the title is a reference to "Fantastic Voyage".